Kane Book 4
by WarriorPrincess19
Summary: Basically a 4th Kane Chronicles book where it is mainly Focused on Sadie. My first story, chef don't judge, criticism appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Carter POV:

Hi, Carter here. I know we said we probably werent going to do this anymore, but somthing happened. Sadie got kidnapped. You might remember us if you read the other books our author was transcribing. It all started when Sadie, Zia and I went to have a picnic. Walt would have come, but he was teaching a class. We had the picnic on the roof and we were talking about the war when five Tjesu heru's showed up. Those are the three-headed snake things. Sadie was doing just fine when I turned to help Zia. One of the Tjesu heru's cut her arm at the shoulder. I destroyed it in a heartbeat. It was bleeding pretty badly. I tore a strip of my shirt sleeve of and used it to wrap her shoulder where she got cut. I heard a slight shuffle, then silence. I knew in that heartbeat it was silent so something was wrong. Sadie could never be that quiet. (And here it comes…OW! Sadie just punched me in the arm, but I probably deserved it.) Then I hear Sadie screams louder than a jet fighter's engine. I don't know what happened, maybe I left her with to many to fight, or maybe she was just caught off guard. All I know is that when I turn around ready to attack, one of the two remaining Tjesu heru's has Sadie facing us, with a sword to her neck. Her eyes were swiveled around franticly. They started to laugh, maybe at the mix of shock and rage on my face.

Then Walt and all the other trainees come bursting onto the roof. Right across our unfinished lunch. Walt was so angry; you could see it in his face. He started to step forward, but they said in unison, "Stay back, Anubis, unless you want your little girlfriend here to get a little shorter." The Tjesu heru holding Sadie pushed the blade down harder on Sadie's neck. You could actually see the blood on her neck now. Walt, seething in anger at seeing Sadie in pain, I guess, looked like he could kill anyone responsible for touching her."Oh, and if you throw anything," it said, "You just might hit Little Sadie, and it would be so sad if she got hurt." I looked at our initiates and wondered why the Tjesu heru's said this, but then I saw Jaz , Julian, and Felix with their wand and staffs out. I wondered why Sadie was so quite after she screamed, but then I saw that she had a piece of tape with the hieroglyph for _Shut Up _written on it. I felt like I'd been drugged, I was moving so slow. I could just barely comprehend what just happened. "Let her go, or suffer the consequences!" I said, trying to sound brave. It sounded way cooler in my head. "Why do you want her" I asked. The two remaining Tjesu heru's said, "Our masters want to speak with her… you can look for her again after two weeks have passed. Zia knows the place where she will be." Zia sat next to me confused. "I don't know what you mean."The Tjesu heru's laughed their snaky laugh. "Well then I guess Miss Kane will be there forever if you can't figure it out!" The Tjesu heru not holding Sadie summoned a portal. "Ta Ta for now! Oh and Anubis, for you!" The Tjesu heru holding Sadie threw a necklace, the Shen necklace, the one the same as Walt's Shen necklace, at a seething Walt/Anubis. That stunk, because I knew that Walt and Sadie could share thoughts through them. And then they laughed. They laughed as they left Brooklyn House with my sister as their captive.

And she was gone. Just like that. Everyone was in a state of shock, and we just stood there. Jaz was the first to snap out of it. She came over to me to look at Zia's arm. She mended that in a second. I could have let Zia sit there, and saved Sadie. I was over whelmed by grief and anger. I knew I needed to talk to my dad, ASAP. The Tjesu heru's used our portal, so it was still on cool down. I called on Horus, and he made me a portal for me. "I'll be back soon, I have to go talk to someone." That portal took me to the Hall of Judgment, deep in Duat, to see my dad, who was hosting the god Osiris. When I got there, I told him everything, how Sadie was gone, and what the Tjesu heru's told me.

My dad did what I thought he'd do: blow up. He was so mad and anguished, it was a little scary. Hot Foot and Disturber started whispering quietly. My mom, who was a ghost, calmed him down, and he said "I will send out search parties when we are allowed to look for her." Then it was my turn to blow up. I was confused why he wasn't sending them now. "Why don't you send them now!? She could be getting tortured!" My dad took a deep breath and said "I know Carter, that's why we have to wait. If they find out we start looking for her before the two weeks has passed, they could hurt her more, or kill her. We have to wait."

I'm not proud on what I did, but I asked for a portal and stormed out of there. It took me to the roof of Brooklyn House, where everyone was waiting for me. I told them what my dad told me, how we had to wait until the two weeks had gone by until we could start looking. Walt was the first to leave; storming out like it was his fault. The others followed him until only Zia and I were left on the roof. "I'll try to think of where she is Carter. We will find her." "I know we will" I said, "but be will it be soon enough?"


	2. Sadie POV: Good Or Bad?

Sadie POV: Hi Sadie here. I know, I'm kidnapped at this point in the story, but we record after the events we talk about. I have to tell what happened to me, don't I! After the last two Tjesu heru's took me, I found my self on a plush couch with my hand and feet tied together. I saw Thorth, god of knowledge, and Sobek, god of crocodiles standing over me. From all the boring stories my annoying brother told me, I thought Thorth was a good god. Thorth looked apologetic, and he said "Sorry, I owed him a favor, and Kwai was one of his favorite mortals you killed." Shut Up!" roared Sobek, "You're telling her too much! Just wipe her memory and take to the Place of the Red Sands and put her in suspended animation!" Sobek, I knew, wasn't the best god out of the bunch, but Thorth really did look sorry. "Don't worry, they will find you." Then I remember nothing. Sobek is still over me, saying: "Carter Kane and Walt Stone are evil. They will hurt you if they find you. You are with us now. We will protect you. Don't listen to their lies, or follow them. If you are ever in need of my help, say: 'Sobek rise and protect me'. Do you understand, dear?" "Yes Lord Sobek" I said. I thought I saw him smirk. I lived fine for about a week, and I learned magic, and which gods were god and which were evil. I learned how to do magic, how to read scrolls, and how to pull things from the Duat in a split second. Then, after a week had gone by, Thorth took me to a place with Red Sands. He said "Don't worry, dear. This will be over before you know it, and it will be fine." Then, the nightmares started. I saw two boys, who I guessed were Cater Kane and Walt Stone. They were looking for me, them and a bunch of other people. They were fighting crocodiles which I had learned to love. They would slaughter them, turn them to dust. I hated them more and more everyday I was in there. Then, they came for me. They found me. 


	3. Carter POV Memory Back?

Carter POV:

The moment two weeks had passed, we sent out search parties to all of Ziat take his eyes off her, and was walking over, hopefully to get her out of there. It reminded me of when we went to free Ra in the Duat, and how our clothes changed. I was so happy, be I was also confused. This had been too easy. Where were all the traps, the demons? I yelled at Walt not to save her yet, but it was too late. Sadie woke up.

She screamed, and pulled out her wand and staff from her Duat locker. I looked around to see what she was talking about, wondering, Since when could she pull things out of the Duat that fast? Walt pushed me aside, just in time to save my life. A shot of what looked like blue fire went whizzing by my head. Sadie ran up the stairs out into the open. **she said, I knew that was bad. s wrong?t notice that Walt was behind her. She walked right into him. He grabbed her arms, and held her tight. s wrong?**Stop it! You** Walt looked confused. **

**Sadie screamed. It was like a small explosion detonated, and Walt flew backwards, away from Sadie. I shot a confused glance at Walt. Thorth? Then, some creepy thing rose out of the Nile, which ran by Zia**Run Sadie, it will send you somewhere safe!You just dont know you anymore, at least, not for a good reason. I erased her memories, and told her what is what. I told her that you and Walt are evil, that anyone that you are friends with are evil to. I told her that Osiris, Horus, Isis, and Anibus are evil. I told her that Set, Apophis and others are good.t look much better. **He made a giant gush of water come off the Nile and push us into the tomb where Zia and Sadie were both held. Sobek sealed us in, and left. **

**t believe Thorth did that! I thought he was a good guy**Um Carter, I think we have bigger things to worry about.d be dead before long. **Walt climbed up and checked. t work for some reason. I don Thatre stuck in here when the water gets to high, that could be an issue. Letm not a big fan of water, after Sobek almost drowned me a couple years back. I had to calm down. We had to find and save Sadie. I looked around, and saw Egyptian paintings of Ra on the wall. I called on Horus, and he seemed a little mad. Isns house we go, I thought. **

**A shimmering black portal flashed up just as the water reached about neck height. s our way out.s house, the ground around us was all wet. Walt finally looked not super angry. s go see what**


	4. Sadie POV Thats all I know

Sadie POV: Tip: If you go through a big portal, it doesn't always put you in a big place. When I went through that portal, it dumped me behind the bleachers in the gym at Thorth's house. I knew because I saw a bunch of pop cans and something I hoped was soup with meat chunks. I was about to come out when I saw those Carter and Walt kids walk in with Thorth. I slowly crept into the shadows when Walt glanced over to where I was looking. I froze, and he asked Thorth, "When did you paint the bleachers? That's new. Oh, and why did you kidnap Sadie and wipe her memories?" Thorth looked a little anxious. "You must understand, I didn't have a choice, I owed Sobek a favor. You don't know how seriously the gods must take owing favors. I had no choice. All I know is that Sobek teleported her somewhere near by. I took it to myself to learn what her presence feels like, incase I could redeem myself." Walt nodded, slowly leading Carter and Thorth to sit almost right above me. They were whispering so I couldn't hear, and when I strained to hear more, and a hand grabbed my wrist. A saw the guy named Walt pulling me onto the bleachers, smirking. "Sadie, you need to work on your ease dropping skills. I saw you when we first walked in, and don't worry, Thorth is going to give you your memory back. Right, Thorth?" Thorth smiled at me and said "Of course, we need to move so that way if you thrash around when you get your memory back, you don't get hurt." A could tell that I looked a little shaken, but I nodded anyway. "Can I change my clothes before we start? This necklace is getting a little heavy." Thorth shook in laughter. "Of course you can, do you want the clothes that you normally wear?" I must have looked confused, because Carter burst out laughing. I light my staff and said to Thorth "Yes please" and to Carter, I said "I still don't remember you; I can light you up before I remember." Carter looked a little scared, and he took a step back. That set Walt off, and he burst out laughing. I raised my eyebrow at him and said "Same goes for you mister." He looked like he wanted to laugh more, but he smartly stopped. He was still smiling, though. Thorth lead me to my room for the week that I stayed there. I went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of combat boots and a slim-fitting tee-shirt with a pair of light blue jeans. I found a highlighter, and decided to put blue streaks into to my caramel colored hair. When I came out, Walt gave me an appraising look and Carter outright laughed again. I lighted my staff and he took another step back. I laid down on the bed, and he said to relax. Easy for him to say. I felt like an electric shock went through me. I started to see things, clips of what really happened. I sat up, and looked at Thorth. I was a little confused, I barely remembered anything different. "I don't remember anything else that has to due with Egyptian things, it's all still a little fuzzy. I know which gods are good and which are evil, but I still am missing a lot of memories. I know that you" pointing at Carter "are my brother and hosting Horus and you" pointing at Walt "Are hosting Anubis." 


End file.
